Ease Up 'Cause You've Got A Long Way To Go
by mulhollanddrivee
Summary: After an encounter with the Ravishing Russian, Wade Barrett finds himself willing to go to drastic measures to get exactly what he - and maybe someone else - wants. Lana/Wade Barrett.


_Okay, this pairing is totally hot and I'm hooked, anddddd... this may have happened. This definitely happened._

* * *

She moved swiftly down the halls. Her hands rested on her hips that swayed with each passing step forward and her hands held a firm grip. The woman strutted forward with her back straight and head upright, much like always. She believed physical presence reflected on one's perception of them self, their mind set, and overall attitude. It was important that both of those were in check at all times. Confidence was power. Lana had that power.

The ravishing Russian did not need to look to her left for even a second, as she knew the large Bulgarian man she managed stayed right behind her and kept up with her speed at a constant. The extent of her control over the man was never questioned as she did not allow it. She, herself, did not see it as control, but only focus - her ability to keep him focused and maintain the same strong mind set that she possessed. Focus and strength were key, and Lana was keen to keep that fresh in his mind.

"Now," she stopped, standing up straight in front of the man who eyes remained ahead of him, but he listened to her clearly nonetheless. "Tonight... I want the same brute force I have been seeing from you these many weeks." The Russian beauty kept her tone firm and demanding, folding her arms and examining his posture, making sure it reflected the focus she wanted. Rusev's eyes remained straight ahead as he gave a slow yet obedient nod. "Good," she smirked. "I want a statement to be made. Now go. Prepare." The man did just as she said, turning and stalking off to prepare for his upcoming match.

Lana stayed where she was, only turning where she stood to get a glimpse of the area. While doing so, she saw that a man was also standing in that area, and he looked to have been sparing her one or two glances. One of them she caught herself. The man that was standing there was focusing on taping his wrists and hands because he would be competing soon. In fact, just as soon as the man that she managed. This man would also be Alexander Rusev's opponent for the night, Lana realised.

Smirking, she approached him slowly, but with confidence. His eyes didn't meet her figure again until she was considerably close, but when they did, they moved up her body slowly. The sweet and spicy smell of the many scents that lingered over her skin and clothes were enough to drive a sane man crazy. A frown showed in his dark features as she spoke.

"Silly man. What is the use in you taking up that, be it not so valuable, time of yours to put this tape around your hands," she looked down at his hands, reaching out to smooth a thumb over the taped skin, "...when Alexander will be done with your puny fight within mere minutes?"

Her tone was low and laced with humour and sarcasm... And the rich Russian accent that passed her plump, red lips was something Wade Barrett simply couldn't help but enjoy. In fact, the Brit found himself wanting to stand there for as long as he had the time and listen to that sexy voice of hers insult him in the most beautiful of ways.

Wade brought his hand up to carefully grab her chin and lift it to meet his face. "Don't worry, I have my own ways of preparing myself to take on anyone, baby doll. And I can assure you... I ain't going down without a brawl. So you better hope your piece of muscle is ready to take me on."

The frown on the woman's face darkened, but her smirk remained. "Actions speak louder than words, Mr. Barrett."

"Oh they do, do they?" Wade wanted to know. His voice had become so low and husky; laced with lust and hunger. His head came further down and his face closer to hers; he moved his lips over to her ear. Her hair was down, so he brought up his hand to tuck the loose hair behind her ear slowly and gently to gain a better angle. "Are you willing to prove that to me right now?" His lips were so close to her skin, and those words that vibrated against her ear made her shiver against him. Both of them were fully aware of the affect they had on each other, and right now in this position, Lana was not happy with his control over her reaction.

She looked up and down his muscled torso, wanting so much for it to be pressed right up against her, and for his arms to be clutched around her, holding her weight with little effort... But she remained resistant. She was going to be the one in control. And she could just tell that he would have no problem with that.

Taking his hand, she examined the area to check for any passers by or anyone that may have seen the two of them together. Having seen no one, she dragged him along with her into the empty room around a corner that did not appear to be too visible, but still led to a room she knew would be there. The two of them stumbled in before Lana closed the door slowly and quietly. Before the man could protest, his bare back was pressed hard against the cold wall behind him. He let out a hissing sound at the contact.

"You really are a tough one, aren't you? I like it."

"I pity you," she sneered, her eyes burning into his. "And I pity the state you will be left in tonight at the hands of Rusev," she pressed her body harder against his and stood a little on her tip toes to reach his ear, the heels not giving her enough leverage to do so. "Unless... you can prove that actions speak louder than words."

He smirked. "It was my understanding, miss, that you'd be the one to do that for me."

"I'm not here to do anything for you," she spat.

"Oh, is that so?" Barrett brought up her chin again, a little rougher this time, so their faces met once again. "Then why exactly did you force me into this room? This empty, concealed room that no one would ever look in? Or would you prefer I answer that for you?"

"You interest me." If he didn't want to blow his chance of getting more from her, by now he would have lost all self control and thrown himself at her after that. "I'm willing to propose, say... a deal, if you may."

"Go on."

The smirk that she gave him right at that moment was enough to be the very end of him. Hell, it very nearly was. "If you avoid being absolutely eviscerated tonight... well, I may just have to reward you, Mr. Barrett."

"Can you reward me and still call me Mr. Barrett," he teased, working another smirk in.

"We will see. I would avoid becoming too arrogant, it may not get you what you want."

"Oh," he slid his hand up the suit jacket she wore and tangled his fingers in the top hem of her skirt, his fingers purposely coming into contact with the warm and smooth skin beneath the clothing. His face, again, was almost too close and his hot breath was right back on her skin. "I think it's going to get me exactly what I want."

Lana protested, still, just as he leaned in for what looked to be a little something extra, making damn well sure that he knew she was serious. She grabbed the hand that brushed over her skin and pushed it back up against the wall. "Prove yourself worthy, first."

Before Wade could say or do anything else, Lana was already opening the door and walking out, her slender and toned legs making his mouth water at just the sight. She'd left, but not before sending him another sharp glance that gave him the irresistible urge to be the one to trap her between a wall and his body, but that was for later.

Right now, he had a match to win.


End file.
